<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Woozy by thetinylittlebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660019">Woozy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetinylittlebird/pseuds/thetinylittlebird'>thetinylittlebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, a woozy jason is a fun jason, lots of fluff, no editing we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetinylittlebird/pseuds/thetinylittlebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was giggling uncontrollably. The sickly feeling in his stomach started to spread across his body. It soon faded into something else.</p>
<p>A kind of funny feeling.</p>
<p>No, a woozy feeling.</p>
<p>Jason felt as if he was hungover thousand times over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Woozy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I bring you woozy and cute Jason.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So let me get this straight, this dude is some type of Scarecrow wannabe?” asked Jason through a mouthful of chips. He and his younger brother Tim Drake were in the Batcave. They were currently the only ones in the manor besides Alfred. Everyone was out on patrol or fighting against criminals.</p>
<p>Tim wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Yeah, I suppose you can say that.”</p>
<p>There have been reports of a “Scarecrow” sighting downtown. But the thing is, he doesn’t exactly look like the real Scarecrow. Jason glanced at the large screen to get a glimpse of what the man could possibly look like. And Tim was right, this dude looks way off from the real deal.</p>
<p>It was obviously a man. About Jason’s height, maybe shorter. He didn’t wear anything too “fancy”. Just a black hood that covered most of his face. The shot that was captured of him must’ve been taken in a parking garage. The imposter wore normal jeans. Jason didn’t find him lethal in any way. This wannabe looked like a total joke. He found it almost offending.</p>
<p>“All of these shots are in parking garages,” said Tim. He was right. Every picture of them was in the different garages across Gotham.</p>
<p>“What fun is a parking garage?” questioned Jason.</p>
<p>“He’s hijacking the cars and poisoning their ventilation with his gas.” </p>
<p>Tim pulled up another window onto the computer. The new tab showed hospital reports of recent patients.</p>
<p>“All these patients were people who parked their cars in the parking garages where the fake Scarecrow was shown. Their medical reports show that they were poisoned with some type of chemical. They have been unconscious for days.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“My estimation is that when they went back to their sabotaged cars and turned on the AC, they were hit by the gas.” Tim pulled up another window. “Unfortunately, the gas caused a few people to get into car accidents. No survivors.”</p>
<p>Jason stuffed another handful of chips in his mouth. “What does the gas do to you? Is it some type of fear gas?”</p>
<p>Tim shook his head. “None of the patients have fully recovered to say what the gas does yet.”</p>
<p>Jason wiped his greasy lips with his arm before he asked his next question. “So Bruce wants us to take care of this guy?”</p>
<p>Tim nodded and said, “Yeah. He’s busy taking down some drug gangs with Dick, Damian, and Babs.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Jason set down the empty bowl on top of an open space on the Batcomputer.</p>
<p>Tim glared at him.</p>
<p>“What?” Jason shot an ugly look at Tim. He only received a sigh from Tim.</p>
<p>Tim looked back at the screen and squinted his eyes. </p>
<p>“From what I examined, the dude’s an amateur at being a criminal.”</p>
<p>“And how so?” asked Jason. He crossed his arms to look at the large screen too.</p>
<p>“He hasn’t been covering his tracks on where he’s been. This guy doesn’t even bother to take out the security cameras,” says Tim. “As if he wants to get captured.”</p>
<p>Jason shifted his gaze down to Tim. “Maybe he does.”</p>
<p>A puzzling look was scrawled on his face. </p>
<p>“Are you saying this could be a trap?”</p>
<p>Jason shook his head and laughed. “For the smartest robin, I’d thought you’d know that.”</p>
<p>Tim sighed. “Yeah, I’m the smartest of them all, everyone expects me to know every single little thing.” There was a small hurt look on Tim’s face. Jason took quick notice of it.</p>
<p>“Hey, I was just kidding,” reassured Jason. “No hard feelings, little bird.”</p>
<p>Despite his crazy family, Jason did show some pity for them. He was an older brother, it was his job to make sure everyone was doing alright. Jason may never show it, but he loves his family very much. From what he can tell, Tim hasn’t been himself lately. </p>
<p>Tim ignored his apology and faced back at the screen. </p>
<p>“If this is a trap, we need to be careful,” stated Tim. “That means you have to follow my lead, Jason.” </p>
<p>The older brother rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. We’ll take down this guy Red Robin-style.” </p>
<p>“From what I know, Red Hood-style wouldn’t be the best choice,” says Tim, giving a small grin.</p>
<p>Jason gave off a small chuckle and walked over to his motorcycle. He checked the small vehicle, making sure everything was okay. Jason was always protective of his motorcycles. </p>
<p>“Well, shouldn’t we get going?” he hollered out to Tim.</p>
<p>“Yeah, give me a moment.” Tim quickly exited out of the window on the screen. The computer soon turned off and Tim turned around to face Jason.</p>
<p>“Let’s do this.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>According to Tim’s estimation, the wannabe Scarecrow would be at the parking garage near Crime Alley. Tim said it’s the only one he hasn’t hit yet. </p>
<p>The two brothers zoomed past the city in a blur of red and yellow. They were both on Jason’s motorcycle, speeding through the night of Gotham City. </p>
<p>They arrived at their destination faster than expected. Jason made sure to hide his motorcycle. He joined Tim and they both headed into the parking garage. </p>
<p>The inside was dark, only a few lights lit up the scene. </p>
<p>“Spooky,” said Jason.</p>
<p>Tim hushed him.</p>
<p>The two silently crept through the garage, making sure to check every little bit of it.</p>
<p>“This is taking too long, we can cover more ground if we split up,” scoffed Jason. </p>
<p>Tim let out a small groan.</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll check the upper levels while you check the lower levels.”</p>
<p>Jason shot a thumbs up. “That’ll work.”</p>
<p>Tim and Jason quickly split up to scavenge their floors. </p>
<p>Jason wasn’t scared the littlest bit of this guy. He barely posed a threat to him. The lights on his floor flickered one and off. Jason continued to look through the place, but there were no traces of the wannabe. The weirder part is how there were barely any cars in the garage. Sure it was midnight, but he’d think the house residents would park their cars here. The garage was surrounded by a bunch of apartments. And whenever Jason did see a car, it looked like it was abandoned. He even bothered to check the inside of them. And whenever he did, the car seats were all torn up and the dashboard was all scratched. And on top of that, the wheels were rusted. </p>
<p>He continued his search, suspicious of the lack of vehicles. The lights continued to flicker. He cocked his head to look up at the lights. They were all dirty with mold, grime, and the carcasses of bugs. </p>
<p>Jason kept on walking. He felt his foot crumple on top of something. Lifting it up, there was some type of flyer. He picked it up to view it.</p>
<p>The dirty paper’s bold words readout:</p>
<p>NEW APARTMENTS COMING SOON</p>
<p>A picture of a parking garage was underneath its title.  </p>
<p>And it wasn’t any parking garage, it was this one. That’s when everything started to make sense to Jason. The lack of cars and flickering lights…</p>
<p>This place was abandoned.</p>
<p>But why would the fake Scarecrow want to be at an abandoned parking garage? There wasn’t anybody to sabotage.</p>
<p>Except for Tim and himself.</p>
<p>A loud crash was sounded from above him. </p>
<p>Oh no, TIM!</p>
<p>Jason started to run towards the driveway that led upstairs.</p>
<p>This was a trap, just like he thought it was. The wannabe was purposely leading both of them into it.  But it was so predictable, how could Tim and him not be as prepared as usual? It didn’t matter, Jason had to reach Tim to see if he was alright. </p>
<p>He eventually made his way to the level of the origin of the noise. </p>
<p>As Jason reached the level, he immediately spotted Tim battling against some shadow. It must be the fake Scarecrow. Jason started to sprint towards the fight, eager to help his brother. From what he can tell, the imposter was a good fighter. He obviously trained. It was nothing that he couldn’t handle, but Jason was still impressed. </p>
<p>Jason reached the fight. As soon as the man saw him, he started to run. </p>
<p>“Don’t let him get away!” yelled Tim.</p>
<p>Jason ignored his demand. He faced his brother instead. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Tim nodded eagerly. “Yeah, he jumped me.”</p>
<p>He turned back to the direction the imposter ran.</p>
<p>Tim faced Jason. The two of them nodded and ran in different directions. </p>
<p>He couldn’t have gone far. Especially when he ran in the opposite way of the exit.</p>
<p>The deeper he got into the garage, the darker it got. Jason’s helmet automatically activated night-vision. This gave him a slight advantage. He was cautious with every step, making sure to be aware of his surroundings. The only thing he heard was the dripping of water. Nothing more. </p>
<p>Drip drop</p>
<p>Drip drop</p>
<p>Jason circled back his way to Tim. He only shook his head. The boys spent the rest of the night searching through the garage. There was no sign of the fake Scarecrow. </p>
<p>They had lost him. </p>
<p>After their final hour of searching, Jason convinced Tim that they should go home. Tim finally agrees to this.</p>
<p>Jason went to fetch his hidden bike while Tim waited outside of the garage. When he arrived to pick up Tim, the younger brother was staring at the hologram screen on his wrist.</p>
<p>“This is crazy, he couldn’t have gone far! He should still be here,” said Tim.</p>
<p>Jason shook his head. “We searched the entire building, Tim. In fact twice!” He took off his helmet. “He’s not here.”</p>
<p>“It still doesn’t make sense. You don’t just poof in thin air.”</p>
<p>Jason shrugged. “Some people can.” </p>
<p>Tim rolled his eyes. He continued to look at the hologram projecting from his wrist.</p>
<p>“C’mon Tim. We’ll have the others help us with this. The more the merrier, right?”</p>
<p>With a small sigh, Tim swiped away the hologram. Just as he was about to join Jason on the bike, he stopped dead in his tracks.</p>
<p>“Do you hear that?”</p>
<p>“Head what?”</p>
<p>“That beeping.” </p>
<p>Jason paused to see what he meant. He blocked out the other noises and tried to focus on the beeping Tim was talking about. </p>
<p>“I don’t hear-”</p>
<p>Tim brought up his index finger to shush him.</p>
<p>The moment was silent enough for Jason to hear it. It was a small beep, getting faster and faster like a heartbeat.</p>
<p>“Get away from the bike!”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>Tim grabbed Jason by his arm to try and yank him away but it was too late. They were both blasted back in an explosion of metal and fire.</p>
<p>Jason crashed into the ground. All the air inside of him was knocked out. There was a loud ringing in his ear. It took over a majority of his hearing. His body ached, and his senses were muted. His helmet was nowhere to be seen. If he had it on, he wouldn’t be as injured as he is now. Jason groaned and turned his head to face his bike. Well, more like flaming pieces of metal. </p>
<p>The most annoying of all was the sharp pain echoing across his head. He let out another groan and closed his eyes. His vision was blurry, so Jason kept opening and closing his eyes. </p>
<p>A single word escaped his lips.</p>
<p>“Tim…”</p>
<p>Jason shifted his head the other way, to see Tim laying on the ground.  His brother soon leaned up to face Jason. His mouth moved as if he was trying to say something. The ringing in his ears soon faded away. </p>
<p>“Jason!”</p>
<p>Another figure started to approach Tim. It was the fake Scarecrow. Tim soon caught notice of him and jumped onto his feet. But he was too late. The imposter through a punch at Tim. Red Robin stumbled onto the ground but soon regained balance. </p>
<p>Jason quickly got up to help his brother. Just as he was approaching the fight, the imposter noticed. He quickly grabbed something from his pocket and threw it at Jason. What he threw seemed to be small metal balls. Jason brought up his gun to shoot them. The loud bang caused the sharp pain in his brain to spike. As soon as his bullet hit the metal ball, a yellow gas exploded from them. </p>
<p>It surrounded Jason’s body. The man quickly brought up his hand to cover his mouth from the gas. Where was his helmet when he really needed it? The yellow gas started to sting his eyes, making them water. A toxic smell burned through his nostrils. The yellow gas had made its way into Jason’s system. </p>
<p>He started to cough. Really bad. Jason couldn’t breathe since he was coughing so badly. Every wheeze and cough increased the sharpness in his head. His nostrils were burning in the gas, it clogged up his nose. Jason’s eyes were watering like crazy, not being able to see. The balance in his legs was soon lost, and he stumbled onto the ground. The gas started to clear up some, and through his burning and watering eyes, Jason was able to make out Tim’s figure. His lungs were on fire and the back of his throat was aching. </p>
<p>Is this what the gas did? Make you feel like hell? No, that wasn’t even close. Jason’s coughing started to slow down to where he was able to breathe. The watering in his eyes soon stopped and his nostrils cleared up. Was it over? A sickly feeling overcame his stomach, but it wasn’t anything too bad. Gasping for air, Jason wiped his eyes of the wetness.</p>
<p>That’s when he let out a small hiccup.</p>
<p>Another hiccup escaped his mouth after another. The hiccups soon turned into giggles. </p>
<p>Not laughing, not chuckling…</p>
<p>Giggles.</p>
<p>Jason was giggling uncontrollably. The sickly feeling in his stomach started to spread across his body. It soon faded into something else.</p>
<p>A kind of funny feeling.</p>
<p>No, a woozy feeling.</p>
<p>Jason felt as if he was hungover thousand times over.</p>
<p>His left eye was twitching like crazy, along with his shoulders. </p>
<p>Standing up wasn’t easy. Whenever Jason tried, his legs felt like jello and he just plopped back down. Bright colors were conflicting with his vision. The sky was pink and yellow while the ground was green and orange. Even the ground underneath him was wonky. It swirled underneath Jason’s hands and knees.</p>
<p>There was so much going on.</p>
<p>A figure started to approach him. It wasn’t the imposter, it was Tim. His face was a bright blue and his hair a neon yellow. His brother kneeled down to Jason’s level.</p>
<p>“Jason!” Tim snapped.</p>
<p>A few words slipped out of the goofy boy’s mouth. “Timmy!”</p>
<p>Jason’s words croaked on the edge with joy. He was smiling like an idiot.</p>
<p>“Listen to me Jason, you have to snap out of it!”</p>
<p>“Snap out of what?” Jason hiccuped. “I’ve never been better!”</p>
<p>The rest of Tim’s words were muted out. Jason was focused on the dancing colors around him. They formed patterns and shapes that were just so…</p>
<p>Beautiful.</p>
<p>“Pretty colors…” Jason mumbled. </p>
<p>Tim took hold of his shoulders and shook him. It had Jason return his attention to him.</p>
<p>“Ya’ know Timmy, I always thought you were a pretty boy…”</p>
<p>The boy in front of him was saying something but Jason couldn’t hear what it was.</p>
<p>“You and that big brain of yours.” Jason lazily brought up his hand to poke Tim’s head. His hand was immediately swatted away. </p>
<p>The colors around him were getting brighter and brighter. It was almost blinding. His eyes soon caught on the small cat running across the street.</p>
<p>“Kitty!” he exclaimed. Jason felt hands grab his cheeks. His face was yanked back to face Tim.</p>
<p>Jason giggled. “I just wanted you to know that just because I act tough doesn’t mean I love you.” He moved his arms around Tim’s waist to hug him tightly. Tim tried to squirm free but Jason’s grip was too tight. </p>
<p>“I love you just like I love the others,” he added, increasing the strength of the grip he had on Tim. “My baby brother!”</p>
<p>“Jason—”</p>
<p>“Sure I may be mean, but I never wanted to hurt your feelings..”</p>
<p>“Listen to—”</p>
<p>“You little baby boy!”</p>
<p>“Jason, let go of me!”</p>
<p>Tim used his free arm to shove Jason away. This allowed him the opportunity to break free from his older brother’s grip. Tim crawled away from the woozy man.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t nice,” said Jason with a frown. He tried to stand up again, only to result in slamming into the ground. </p>
<p>“You know little bird, I do really care about you. It’s my job to care,” Jason said as he rubbed his chin. </p>
<p>Tim walked towards him. He bent down to put Jason’s arm around his neck. </p>
<p>“Come on, up you go.”</p>
<p>He helped Jason get up. The bigger man stumbled in the process. Tim was half dragging him as they both made their way through the streets.</p>
<p>“Where are we going little bird? To do some brotherly bonding?” Jason asked excitedly. His voice was still on edge. </p>
<p>“I called Bruce to pick us up,” replied Tim.</p>
<p>Jason frowned. He yanked away from Tim’s grip. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to see Bruce! He’s just a big meanie!” he whined. </p>
<p>Tim reached out for him, only to receive a weak punch from Jason. He easily dodged it. </p>
<p>Jason was barely able to stay up. His legs wobbled like crazy. He stumbled back, only to trip on his legs. As he fell, Jason started to slip into darkness. The bright colors soon faded away to black.</p>
<p>Jason was already unconscious before he hit the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Is he going to be alright?” </p>
<p>“Yes, the gas didn’t leave any traces of damage.”</p>
<p>The voices surrounded Jason, but he didn’t see anything. All that surrounded his vision was black darkness. A loud moan escaped his lips. </p>
<p>“Oh, he’s waking up!”</p>
<p>“It’s about time, he’s been asleep for almost a week.”</p>
<p>Jason didn’t want to open his eyes. His eyelids were too heavy and it would be too much effort. He shifted his head to the side and let out another moan. Worst of all, his head throbbed like crazy. Jason tried to move his legs, but they would budge. In fact, he couldn’t feel anything from the waist down. It was all numb.</p>
<p>“Wake up Todd!” a small annoying voice shouted.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Damian!” </p>
<p>“TT.”</p>
<p>A girl's voice perked up in the conversion. “Can I pinch him?”</p>
<p>“No!” </p>
<p>Jason’s eyes fluttered open to the small shout. The bright light on top of him was the first thing that met his eyes. It was overwhelmingly blinding. The annoying light soon faded out and Jason made out seven heads. Their faces revealed to be his siblings. They are crowded around their injured brother.</p>
<p>“Rise and shine, Jaybird!” Dick smiled and brought up his hands to shake them.</p>
<p>A taller man, Bruce, entered the small crowd.</p>
<p>“Give him some space,” he said. The kids backed a few steps away from their brother. </p>
<p>Jason soon was able to make out where he was. The dark stone walls, screeching of bats, expensive gear. He was in the hospital bed in the Batcave. </p>
<p>Bruce moves to his side. </p>
<p>“How do you feel?”</p>
<p>Jason brought up his hand to rub his eyes. “Hungover.”</p>
<p>There was a small snicker from the other side of the Batcave. </p>
<p>“Why can’t I feel my legs?” Jason asked. </p>
<p>Bruce answered as he adjusted his pillow. “It’s an after-effect of the gas. But don’t worry, you’ll regain control of them after a few more hours.”</p>
<p>Jason widened his eyes. “A few more hours?” He leaned back his head onto the pillow and groaned. “I don’t know if I can’t wait that long, B.”</p>
<p>Bruce smiled. “I think you’ll manage.”</p>
<p>Jason rolled his eyes. “Is this the part where you’ll ask me what the glass did to me?”</p>
<p>“Well, what did it do?”</p>
<p>Jason yawned. “I don’t remember anything.” </p>
<p>Bruce just nodded. “That’s alright. I’ll let you get some rest.” He abruptly left his side.</p>
<p>A new figure approached him. It turned out to be Tim.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling alright?” he asked.</p>
<p>Jason slightly shook his head. “My whole body is sore. And my head is actually killing me.” He smiled. “Actually, can I just take my brain out of my head?” </p>
<p>Tim softly chuckled. </p>
<p>There was a small moment of silence between them. It was quite peaceful, actually. </p>
<p>“Jay?”</p>
<p>“Yea?”</p>
<p>“Did you really mean those things you said earlier?”</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, Jason replied, “I don’t remember anything Tim, but what did I say?”</p>
<p>Tim grinned. “It doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>Jason frowned. “Was is it stupid?” </p>
<p>With a shrug, Tim said, “A little bit.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on Tim!”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you someday, just not now.” </p>
<p>“You know if I was able to move right now, I would tackle you and tickle you until you told me, right?”</p>
<p>Tim let out a sarcastic laugh. “But you can’t.”</p>
<p>He started to walk towards the Batcomputer, listening to his demanding brother on the way.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna have you tell me, Tim!”</p>
<p>“One day Jason, one day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>